Under the Mistletoe
by inharborlights
Summary: Lovino didn't think that Christmas could get much worse. That is, until Feliciano hangs up sprigs of mistletoe all throughout the house. A little Prumano drabble that I wrote for the Hetalia Rarepair Secret Santa exchange. Merry Christmas, Gwyneth (psychedelic-dreams-01)!


Lovino didn't mind the ugly sweaters. He didn't mind the twinkling little lights that Feliciano had strung up everywhere, and even though the kitchen was a mess he didn't mind chowing down on plenty of fresh sugar cookies. At first, he didn't mind the multiple sprigs of mistletoe that were artfully littered on every door frame of his brother's house.

What he did mind, however, was the fact that nearly every time he turned around he'd find his baby brother lip-locked with his bastard German boyfriend.

Even before Ludwig and Feliciano had started dating, they'd always been cuddly. So much so, that when they finally announced that they were officially a couple, the news was met with bewilderment over the fact that they hadn't been dating all this time rather than pleasant surprise. They shared kisses and cuddles whenever and wherever they wanted without hesitation, which was annoying enough to endure through the rest of the year. But now, after Feliciano had _begged _Lovino to stay over at his house for Christmas and promised that there would be joy, gifts, food and cheerfulness all around, they'd amped up the love. Lovino, meanwhile, had received no gifts yet, eaten shitty German food, and experienced neither joy nor cheer.

He sighed and slumped down in his seat, covering himself in yet another blanket. Why Feliciano would ever voluntarily move to a frozen Hell-hole like Germany was a mystery to him; all Lovino could do to battle the cold was wrap himself in every blanket he could find.

He glanced at Gilbert, who was rolling his eyes at the affectionate scene from a loveseat beside the fireplace. At least _someone _in this happy little household hated their antics as much as he did. Gilbert caught Lovino's eyes, nodded towards their brothers and patted the space next to him. Lovino wrapped his cocoon of blankets tighter around himself and waddled over to his side, plopping down with a sigh.

There were only two positive factors in this giant mess: 1. Eating sugar cookies all day every day, and 2. hanging out with Ludwig's brother, Gilbert. Gilbert was sarcastic, witty, mischievous, and just as fed up with his brother's public displays of affection as Lovino was. The two had bonded over their mutual disgust and actually became great friends, much to Feliciano's delight. It also sort of helped that Gilbert was hot as hell and charming to boot, but that was beside the point.

Gilbert lazily put his arm around Lovino and grinned at the happy couple. "Hey West, as much as I love seeing you act out a porno, your boyfriend's brother looks like he's gonna commit homicide if you don't let go of Feli soon."

Ludwig's cheeks blushed a deep scarlet as he timidly stepped back from Feliciano, but the latter only laughed and strolled over to his brother. "Lovi, please don't be grumpy. It's Christmas Eve! Now is the time for festivity and love all around!" He sang. An amused look came upon his face when he caught sight of Gilbert's arm around Lovino. He gave them a knowing smirk and a wink before sauntering off to the kitchen.

Lovino blushed furiously and mumbled some choice words. Meanwhile, Gilbert sprang up from the loveseat, chuckled and shook his head at Lovino, then darted upstairs. Alone, Lovino wrestled to escape his many layers of blankets. He paused when he noticed Ludwig leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, observing his struggles with a bemused expression.

Biting his cheek, he furiously squirmed for a few seconds more before gracefully rolling off of the loveseat with a squeak. Ludwig's laughter echoed down the hall until Lovino finally managed to break free. "Fuck off, you damn Kraut!" Lovino called, picking himself up off the floor.

Gilbert's grinning face appeared at the top of the stairs. "What's this about fucking Krauts, I hear?" He taunted. Lovino could only heave a sigh and flip him off.

This would be a very, very long holiday.

Two hours later, Lovino was totally whooping Gilbert's ass in a game of Go-Fish in their shared guest room when it happened.

Lovino didn't know very much German, but if he could understand anything in that dirty language it would be words that signaled food. So when the gruff call of "ESSENZEIT" rang through the house, he and Gilbert were already slipping across the hardwood guest room floor in their race to the kitchen. They hollered and shoved each other aside as they stumbled down the stairs and elbowed one another while running through the living room. Seconds later they simultaneously burst into the dining room.

Feliciano, who was presently setting a large Christmas ham down on the table, paused when he caught sight of the duo. His eyes trailed upward from their slightly panting forms to some point above their heads. "Lud! I told you it would happen!" He called, finally setting the ham down.

Ludwig entered the dining room and inspected the pair before taking his place next to Feliciano. "Huh, I guess you're right. I didn't expect it to happen this soon, though," he admitted, cracking a smile.

Gilbert and Lovino stared at each other in confusion before slowly turning their heads upward.

Sure enough, hanging above them like a leafy green axe was that damn sprig of mistletoe.

Lovino's breath hitched in his throat. He watched the little color Gilbert had drain from his face and felt his own cheeks burn in embarrassment. He began to back up into the door frame, but found Feliciano blocking his access any further into the dining room.

"You can't break tradition, Lovi. You're under the mistletoe with Gilbert, now you two have to kiss!" He sang. Lovino spluttered at him, unable to find words to respond to that. He turned to find Gilbert being similarly blocked by Ludwig.

Gilbert finally looked back at Lovino and stopped trying to bypass Ludwig. He swallowed dryly. "If we have to…" He sighed.

Lovino tried to ignore his heart fluttering in his chest. "Fine, but don't try anything silly, you _Tedesco pezzo di merda_. No tongue." He tossed one last pleading glance at his brother before balling his hands up into fists at his sides and once again facing Gilbert.

The color had once again returned to Gilbert's cheeks and he didn't meet Lovino's eyes as he jokingly replied, "No promises."

Before Lovino could protest, Gilbert gently wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist, looped his fingers through the back belt loops and pulled him close. Lovino's knees turned to jelly as Gilbert's warm, trembling breath blew across his forehead, and all he could do was close his eyes when he sensed Gilbert lean down.

And they kissed.

Gilbert's lips were warm, thin, slightly chapped from the winter weather and carried the decadent scent of gingerbread. They pressed onto his own lips lightly at first, then harder, moving against Lovino's mouth. Lovino let out a breath he hadn't realized that he was holding and draped his hands around Gilbert's neck, leaning in to the kiss and opening his mouth slightly. Warm tingles traveled up and down his entire body and every centimeter of skin that Gilbert's hands touched seemed to be on fire.

"And you say that WE act out pornos…"

Lovino and Gilbert jumped apart as soon at Ludwig's sarcastic tone. Gilbert's fingers ghosted over his lips as he stared at Lovino in what could only be described as awe.

Lovino decided to do his one good Christian deed of the day and spare Ludwig's life. Instead, he opted to push past his giggling brother towards the kitchen. "At least I don't get off from watching my own _fratello_ kiss another guy. _Mio Dio_, you two are filthy."

Dinner that evening was awkward at best, but downright mortifying at worst. Gilbert acted boisterous as usual yet snuck glances at Lovino whenever possible. Ludwig kept an eye on his brother but otherwise remained his stoic, unperturbed self. Feliciano talked animatedly with Gilbert, commenting on everything from the process of dressing the ham to where they bought their decorations to when they'd next be able to visit each other. Lovino, meanwhile, glared down at his plate and focused all of his willpower on turning himself into some sort of spectral form that could sink through the chair and escape this crazy household.

But then again, every time that Gilbert's eyes caught his, he realized that maybe he didn't want to escape quite so soon after all.

Feliciano and Lovino had never been easy children to raise. Their poor grandfather had already exhausted himself by singlehandedly preparing all of his little family's Christmas festivities; having two impatient grandsons begging him to let them stay up only served to tire him more. So, every year since they were small their grandfather had put on a classic holiday movie, sat the rambunctious bambini in front of the television set and received his first bit of rest and relaxation in weeks.

Even though their grandfather had passed away a few years prior and they had long outgrown their holiday squirreliness, Feliciano had insisted on keeping the family tradition alive. And that was why, less than two hours after dinner, Lovino found himself spread-eagled across a couch with his head on Gilbert's lap as everyone watched Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.

Gilbert's lithe fingers absentmindedly brushed Lovino's hair throughout the movie; the soothing strokes combined with the warmth and darkness of the room caused his eyelids to droop and flutter shut more than once. Feliciano was curled up fast asleep in Ludwig's lap; Ludwig had abandoned the movie almost entirely to watch him, a small smile tugging at his lips.

When the credits finally rolled down the screen, Ludwig sighed and gently scooped up his boyfriend. "Merry Christmas," he whispered, "I'll see you two at whatever ungodly hour Feli decides to open presents tomorrow."

"Frohe weihnachten!" Gilbert replied with a yawn. He watched his brother carry Feliciano all the way upstairs before focusing back on Lovino. "Do you wanna be carried too?" He teased.

Lovino hoisted himself into an upright position, 'accidentally' elbowing the other in the ribs on his way up. "If you even try to pick me up you're gonna lose your _palle_," he retorted.

Gilbert chuckled and began leading him to the stairs. "Ouch. You weren't so aggressive when we kissed earlier," he replied.

Lovino stumbled and thanked God that it was dark enough in the house to mask the blush that rose to his cheeks. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that?!

"I…" Lovino began when they reached the staircase. He pulled Gilbert's sleeve to prevent him from going any farther. "Look, as much as I hate saying it, I'm sorry. As much as you're a huge fucking _cretino_, I…" Lovino huffed and looked away. "I like you a lot. And I think that the little incident earlier today proved that, _idiota_."

Gilbert's face, previously in a curious mask, spread into a wide grin. "Well, I happen to like you a lot too. And if you want me to prove it to you..." He winked and pointed to a spot above their heads.

Of course.

Trying his best to ignore the blatant irony of the situation and the fluttering butterflies in his stomach, Lovino nodded and stood on his toes to reach Gilbert's mouth. This time their kiss was slow, gentle as the falling snow and without hesitation. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Lovino's shoulders and pressed them closer together.

Maybe Lovino didn't mind the mistletoe so much after all.


End file.
